Are we friends, more or less?
by gamecube professional
Summary: Ed asks Winry out on a date, but plans quickly change into something better. What will happen over at Ed's house?
1. The setup

**Ah, my first shot at a FMA story. Please enjoy. No really.**

**(This is an AU fic, so this is the FMA characters on Earth in the year 2006)**

_11-12-06_

_Dear Diary_

_Oh my God! I'm excited on what's happening next Saturday! Ed asked me out for a date to the movies! This is **so** not Ed, I know, I can't believe it either – I've known Ed for the longest time ever, and I've always known him as a walking time-bomb. I know, he's 16 and he's only around five feet tall. Sad, I know! What I really hate about him nowadays is that he exaggerates over any comment over his height. WTF is that all about? Oh, he just came online on MSN, I'm gonna talk to him about a lot of things… _

_Write in you tomorrow,_

_Win-Win_

Winry Rockbell immediately turned her MSN status to 'Online' on her computer, and clicked on the username 'metalz of steelz.'

_Rench Rose says: Hi Edward! _

_Metalz of steelz says: hey winry_

_Metalz of steelz says: sup_

_Rench Rose says: ha u askd me out 2day!_

_Metalz of steelz says: I did not! i didnt have anythin else 2 do_

_Rench Rose says: Oh… so u dont like me or any thin? _

_Metalz of steelz says: ur just a friend to me win_

_Rench Rose says: ur gonna make me cry ed…_

_Metalz of steelz says: ok_

_Metalz of steelz says: I like u_

_Rench Rose says: haha w8 till I tell al 'bout this_

Al was Edward's younger brother.

_Metalz of steelz says: lemme finish_

_Metalz of steelz says: as a friend_

_Metalz of steelz says: gtg bye ;)_

Winry sighed when she saw Edward Elric had logged off. Long ago she had admitted to herself that she likes Ed in a more-than-friends way. She looked around her room, fixating herself on a decorated heart on her handpicked wallpaper.

Winry's bedroom was filled with many assorted ornaments and toys. There was a rag doll that had almost looked right like her when she was five, sitting upon a high shelf, among other items like a stuffed dog, and a boxful of old science experiments that involved building a car, both manual powered and battery powered. Upon the shelf above it sat a white teddy bear, grinning toward Winry's direction. Winry did a small smile back, immediately afterward feeling rather stupid. She turned around on her revolving chair back to her computer, and set about sending him an e-mail.

"Winry!" Her mother's voice travelled up the stairs like a fan. "Dinner's ready!"

Winry sighed again, closing down the e-mail, made herself appear offline, and left her room for tea. _If only I could tell you Ed…_ Winry thought to herself, her voice reverberating around her brain.

* * *

Edward Elric quickly made himself appear offline as he slumped against his chair, breathing a relieving sigh as if a great shock had come over him. He would often lie between his teeth about his true feelings about his best friend Winry Rockbell, and maybe he could actually tell her if his younger brother Alphonse would stop peeking around with his sound amplifier whenever him and Win were alone together – although not in close proximity.

Ed and Winry had known each other since they were toddlers, and even a decade later they've been forced through comments about them being a cute couple. That's a free hospital trip for you…

Unfortunately for Ed he had a small stature, which people often made snide remarks over this. Ed and Winry were more or less the same height, while even Al was taller than both of them, something Ed has been publicly denying for years, and doesn't accept the fact that Al is even related to Ed sometimes. These people who think they were high and mighty about rudely saying, 'you're small,' well… been nice knowing them…

Edward was a sixteen year old, and 'proud' of his stature of five feet. Al, who was a couple of inches taller than his year older brother, often ruffled up Ed's unnaturally long hair, ruffling up Ed's temper in the process.

His room was covered in stripes as his wallpaper, and a mess of paper, books and CD covers littered the part of his desk that wasn't obstructed by his computer. Ed grabbed a photo that was sitting on his bedside table, moving his chair and leaning over slightly. It was a picture of Ed and Winry with their arms around each other; one could see Al in the background, making kissy faces and laughing.

Edward was looking lovingly at Winry in the photo. He set the photo downward, upon his desk, on top of a Green Day album CD case, and hurriedly set upon sending Winry an e-mail. _She needed to know…_ Ed thought as he typed vigorously.

"Hey Ed!" It was the other of the Elric brothers.

Ed, thinking fast, quickly minimized his e-mail, and looked expectantly at the door. It promptly burst open to reveal Alphonse.

Al had shorter blond hair than Edward, and at fifteen he was already telling his small-knit group of friends that when it came to girlfriends, he would boast about how he had ten. Thousand.

"Mom says dinner's ready." Al announced to his older brother.

"Can it wait?" Ed moaned. "I'm busy typing an e-mail to W- uh, to some spam retard who thinks it's overly funny to sing, 'It's time… for a prostate examination.'

Al's face slowly changed into a grin; he knew Ed too well…

"You were planning to send Winry an e-mail, telling her of your feelings towards her." Al guessed, sounding like a psychic mind-reader all the while. _What a psycho mind-reader… _Ed thought viciously.

"No, I was-ok, I can't lie to you little bro," Ed practically slumped on his chair. "I love Winry. But… I don't know how to say it to her." Ed heaved a big long sigh, "Ah, who am I kidding, she'll never like me at all."

"Brother," Al said seriously, "Winry likes you. We've known each other our whole lives, how can you think that Winry doesn't like you?" Before Ed was about to answer, Al picked up the photo lying on top of Green Day's album. "In this photo you held each other close. Could've turned your head and snogged her senseless."

"Maybe 'cos you were there making little kissy sounds behind us!"

"You guys seriously needed a push."

"So says the man whose girlfriend count adds up to ten."

"Thousand!" Al corrected.

"There's not even ten thousand girls at the school!" Ed laughed. He decided to tell Al more of the truth. "I've asked Win out to the movies, maybe then could be our start."

"Perfect!" Al exclaimed, as their mother's voice called for them to go down to dinner.

"Oh brother… we have the high chair waiting for you," Al taunted, and started to run away. Ed chucked a pen at him, then hurried down the stairs to get back at his brother.

* * *

Over their meal, Winry was thinking about how to ask her parents that she was going to the movies with Ed. Her parents were rather protective of their 'little Win-ning angel' and sometimes didn't really trust Winry to go off to places alone. Of course, she'd have Ed to cart along, but even so, she'd never been on a date before.

"Mom," Winry started, feeling that asking her would be a lot more safer than asking her father, "Ed asked me out to the movies."

"Edward?" Winry's mother grinned; this was unusual of Ed to ask.

"So… can I go?" Winry asked innocently, looking over her mother above the bowl of fried mushrooms.

"What day is it, sweetie?" Her father asked. Winry lost some of her composure; asking her father of anything scared her.

Winry recovered by taking a breath, "On Saturday."

"Then the answer's no, Winry." Her father said gently.

"Huh?" How was Ed ever going to know about Winry's feelings towards him now? "But why?"

"Because we're visiting Grandma Pinako on Saturday," Winry's mum answered, cutting off her husband as he started to open up his mouth. "You need to call Edward."

Thinking like the speed of a horse, Winry tried again. "Maybe on Friday, then?"

Her parents thought about this. They looked at each other as if they were communicating telepathically. Winry tried to look down onto her half-eaten plate of food. Obviously they couldn't go to the movies like this, but maybe he could go over Ed's house, and they could watch movies all night, couple this with Win's collection of romantic DVDs, and let it go on from there.

But then there was one problem. Al would still be there. Ed would be embarrassed to do anything involving romance with his brother around: he was, after all, the one who made little kissy noises behind their backs when they posed for a photo holding each other close. But maybe if Al were to ask another girl on a da-

Wait… she heard someone's voice calling to her from a far off distance… she shook her head and brought herself back to the present.

"-think it's a good idea."

Winry, nonplussed, said, "Sorry?"

Her father repeated, "It's a good idea. Your mother and I have night-shift to do at the hospital, so we can drop you off there."

Winry's sea-blue eyes sparkled. "Really?"

Her father smiled, "Yes. We really think you and Ed would make a fine couple. Just don't go overboard on your relationship." Her parents, plates clean, decided to leave at that moment, leaving Winry really confused.

_Ed and I… a good couple?_

* * *

After tea, Ed returned to his room to finish off his e-mail. Suddenly, a message box appeared at the bottom-left corner of the computer screen.

"You have received a new e-mail from Winry Rockbell," the message read.

Ed eagerly clicked on it and waited for it to load up.

When it finally did, Ed read the message with the speed of a bullet.

_Dear Edward,_

_About our date (yeah, I know you told me it wasn't a date) I asked my parents, and they said no._

That bullet suddenly turned into a snail.

_I have to visit Granny Pinako out in the country._

Ed was just about to scream when suddenly he glanced at the words 'come over.' He read on.

_However, I can come over to your place on Friday as my parents are doing night-shift at the hospital. Just as a little favour, I can bring some romantic DVDs along…_

Ed was in two minds about this – he could scream at Winry for coming up with the first bad idea before Christmas, but another part of him showed him a picture of Winry and himself laying on a long sofa, their arms around each other.

Ed swore, and decided he would talk to Winry later.

_One favour: can you ask Al to ask his gf on a date on Friday, so we can be alone? Thank you!_

_Can't wait 'til Friday,_

_Love: Winry_

Yes, he was free on Friday. It was the holidays, why not?

Ed pondered on how to get Al to ask a girl on a date… in less than two minutes, he had a plan, and walked toward Al's room.

* * *

**Yup, that's Chapter 1. I really hope you like it, and please R&R.**


	2. Back to reality for Ed

**I am pleased at your support onto the continuation of this fic. Please note that this chapter contains mild adult themes. Chapter 2, here we go.**

"Hey Al!" Edward called for his little brother, bursting through his brother's room door like a bull to its fence.

"Brother! Don't you ever learn to knock?" Al said crossly, in the middle of listening to music on his iPod.

"Change of plans on Saturday," Ed announced much like announcing to a stage full of an audience just waiting for his next few words. "It's gonna be changed to Friday, and I'm giving you a trip of a lifetime."

"You've won a competition brother?" Al asked excitedly, and started to jump around yelling things like "Wait 'till I tell my girlfriends!"

"No!" Ed put on a game show host's voice, "You've won the right to participate in the newest game show, 'Who Wants to be on a Date?"

"Aw, brother!" Al whined, collapsing on top of his star-patterned quilt, "You actually had me excited there!"

Ed decided to make a little fight between brothers, and stuffed a pillow in Al's face and held it there. Al struggled hard to escape, while Ed was laughing all the way through. Al, about to run out of breath, used his precious iPod to tap against his brother's head with a pot shot, considering that he could not see. Relenting, Ed let go, both brothers struggling for breath.

"So, Al," Ed panted, "Winry said she can't go to the movies with me. But – (Al collapsed back on his bed, still panting hard) – she says she can come over on Friday."

"So what was the 'change of plans' all about brother?"

"So, uh…" Ed tried to keep his straight face, "I was just wondering if… you know, gimme a few moments to ourselves, you know?"

"So, wait." Al said while thinking about what his brother was on about, "Change of plans, Who Wants to be on a Date, moments to yourselves," muttered Al under his breath, "so you want me to go on a date with my gf, gving you two time to unravel things a bit."

Ed heaved out a huge sigh of relief; if he were to say it, his words would come out in totally the wrong order. "Thanks, Al. Sometimes I'm glad you have this psychic mind thing of yours."

Al was suddenly inspired; he decided to play a little practical joke on his brother; he closed his eyes and pointed his index fingers at his head. "I see… a bed… ew! Brother!"

"Get out of it!" Ed yelled as he ditched a nearby pillow at his brother.

* * *

That Friday, Winry was dropped off at the Elric's place. Al decided to take his girlfriend out on a date to the local shopping mall to see a movie, and… Ed couldn't really care less. 

"Hi, Ed!" The first thing Ed heard when he opened the door to his best friend.

"Hey, Win." Ed walked off to the side, letting her in.

A couple hours later, Ed and Winry were still watching a movie. Winry was lying in Ed's lap, while Ed was absent-mindedly stroking her hair.

"Oh, here it comes, Ed," Winry said, suddenly sitting up and pointing at the TV.

The (obvious) couple of the movie was having a moment together: they were in each other's arms. Winry put an arm around Ed. "Isn't it romantic?"

"Let's see – this is a romantic movie. No, I don't think it's romantic."

Winry hit Ed lightly over the shoulder, laughing. "Hey Ed… is there any girls you like?"

Ed pondered over this. "Well… yeah, there's this girl I'm interested in. She's pretty."

"It's me isn't it?"

Ed lost his composure. "Wait, wait, I hadn't gone up to my big speech about you yet!"

"Ed…"

**(Okay, okay, I've been told not to put in Author's Notes in the middle of the chapter, but this needs to be said: this has slight adult themes, so if you feel uncomfortable, please skip this part. Actually, this can be seen as a ploy to attract more viewers: the more I say things like 'parental advisory' the more likely you are to read it!)**

Ed tried to go back to watching the movie, but suddenly it was gone. He turned back to Winry, who was steadily coming closer…

Their lips touched, her mouth staying still while Ed passionately attacked her mouth.

* * *

A few moments later, Ed opened his eyes. He found that he was in his bed. 

"Oh, God no," he said repeatedly… surveying the scene. Had they gone that far? No: Winry was not there. He checked the time: it was Monday, and the time was around eight o'clock. He rubbed his eyes, and then looked at what he was holding. It was a stuffed teddy bear.

All time had stopped still.

"_Son of a-!"_

Winry was just getting out of bed. She checked off a day on her calendar.

"Five days to go…"

**That's the end of Chapter 2. Sorry for shortness.**

**Ed: HEY!**

**GCP: (clobbers Ed with a hammer)**

**Thank you for all your reviews: but I know my work isn't perfect. Please send criticism in your reviews. PLEASE!!!**

**Ed: Damn right your work isn't perfect. You completely made up my height!**

**GCP: (sigh) Yes, Ed, I completely made up your height. (he's just mad 'cos I'm 5' 9")**

**Thank you, and please R&R!**


End file.
